


he's gotten me shooketh

by bloopee



Category: Beast (Band), Highlight, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, hitmaker, seungjun is all of us, there isn't really a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: seungjun wants to be noticed by junhyung sunbaenim





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i'd ship them but that doesn't stop me from doing it anyway

"You want him to do what on a what with who now?" Inseong asks and his eyebrow raises up so high it looks about ready to mix with his hairline.

 

"I want him to fucking take me against this counter, when was the last time you cleaned your ears?" Seungjun says, unapologetic, leaning against the white countertop.

 

A coffee machine by him lets out a weird sound and he jumps back, frightened.

 

He goes to lean against the same countertop a step off to the other side of the haunted thing.

 

Inseong pushes his offense to the back of his mind because if Seungjun won't stop his brat-ing they're definitely going to be late to practice.

 

And Inseong's done taking falls for Seungjun's stupid behavior.

 

"Junhyung _sunbaenim_ is way out of your league." He says softly as if not to startle a wild animal. "And he's the straightest man our gay eyes have ever set on."

 

"What about-"

 

"C.A.P." They both say in unison. Inseong nods. "Yeah. C.A.P would also, probably, beat our asses if he knew we even considered his sexuality not being straight."

 

Seungjun hums in agreement.

 

"It's not like I want to jump on him. I just want his autograph." He says. "And I may or may not tattoo it. And getting his number would also be a bonus." He talks.

 

"Actually, I just want to be the luckiest person alive and get closer to him, like a performer with a performer." He decides. "Except that he's almost a God and I'm a peasant."

 

"You just want everything your head doesn't have the space of holding anymore." Inseong shakes his head.

 

"Yup." Seungjun nods.

 

"Let's just go." Inseong says, taking ahold of Seungjun's forearm. "We're going to get murdered if we're late. If not by our manager who's waiting for us in the car, then by Jihun in the dance studio."

 

"Won't be the first nor the last time." Seungjun shakes him off. "This, on the other hand, might never happen again."

 

Inseong looks down, defeated. "Right." He breathes out. "Because celebrity crushes always work out well."

 

Inseong sits in a chair by the table, the break room empty, and fiddles with his phone, lifting his gaze once in a while to check Seungjun's expression which is trying to melt the door down.

 

Seungjun walks over to it and opens it, Inseong watching him, and he moves back to stand in his spot by the counter in front of the door, continuing to stare it down.

 

Hoping, silently praying for Junhyung to pass the door.

 

They hear voices and the three ASTRO members they saw before pass the door, their manager walking in front.

 

MJ notices Seungjun and stops to peak his head out from behind the open door.

 

"You guys are still here?" He asks when he notices Inseong waving to him in a friendly fashion.

 

"Need an autograph." Seungjun says through almost gritted teeth.

 

"Ah." MJ nods, understanding. He then looks at Inseong sitting off to the side.

 

"Help me." Inseong pleads, eyes so tired and sad.

 

"Sorry." MJ smiles sheepishly and runs away after he hears Jin Jin shout his name.

 

Inseong's phone rings in his hands.

 

"It's the manager." He says, voice threatening to stop Seungjun from trying to get the autograph and/or phone number of Junhyung.

 

He taps at the screen to pick up the call and brings the phone to his ear.

 

"We're still here. Sorry. I know, we're idiots, sorry." He keeps nodding at the phone as if it were an important business call. "Give us ten minutes. Please. Okay, thank you." 

 

"What if ten minutes aren't enough?" Seungjun says once Inseong's done talking on the phone.

 

"Then I guess it wasn't fate." Inseong sings, back to the game he was playing.

 

"I'm not going to leave empty handed just because I was shit out of luck." Seungjun tells him, determined.

 

"I know." Inseong says, locking the phone and pocketing it. "That's why I'm going to wait for you in the car and hopefully get you more time."

 

He says even though they both know it'll be a waste of effort because the manager doesn't play around with them anymore. Not anymore.

 

He and Jihun are the only reason KNK hasn't fallen apart as soon as they debuted.

 

But Seungjun's at least thankful for the thought.

 

"Thanks." He says when Inseong stands up. "Love ya."

 

"Yup." Inseong says and turns the corner, out of Seungjun's sight.

 

A minute doesn't pass before Seungjun gets a message.

 

He takes his phone out of his back pocket, fearfully praying it's not the manager.

 

Luckily, it's Inseong. _he's coming_ it reads.

 

Seungjun's heart beats faster, his eyes go wide.

 

He's nervous to meet his idol without any cameras around.

 

He's fucking petrified.

 

Seungjun hopes he's charming enough to get an autograph.

 

He requests in a silent prayer that he's also charming enough to get a number and maybe get a nice sunbaenim he could say he knows when asked on a variety show.

 

"You're asking _me_ that? _Why_ are you asking me that?" Comes the familiar voice of Junhyung out of the corridor and Seungjun almost sinks to his knees.

 

He runs to the sink in hopes to act natural, quickly finding himself a glass by the side and grabbing it to fill with water.

 

He turns to look at the sink while he drinks.

 

The coffee machine once again gurgles and Seungjun flinches.

 

"I don't know, just get whatever." The voice, now in the same room as Seungjun, says.

 

Seungjun turns around and does his best not to choke on the liquid death in his mouth.

 

He acts surprised to see Junhyung when they meet eyes, Junhyung pocketing his phone to which he was talking to and walking over to the coffee machine.

 

He places down a cup, pushes a couple buttons down, not paying much attention to Seungjun, and stands to wait.

 

So Seungjun tells himself he isn't a pussy and is _not_ romantically approaching an idol, which he _isn't,_ and forces himself to speak.

 

He puts his glass where he found it.

 

"Sunbaenim." He says, voice stern and high. Junhyung turns to look at him. "Could I get an autograph, please?" He says, and his voice almost cracks.

 

"Sure." Junhyung nods immediatley, not annoyed, not angry. It's nice that there are people who deal with annoying fans as nicely as he does. "Do you have anything to write on?"

 

He's kind enough not to point out that fact that Seungjun's been waiting for a little over half an hour to ask for an autograph.

 

Junhyung goes to the table where Inseong sat before, and takes out a pen from the cup holding a few more.

 

Seungjun takes out his phone from his pocket again, phone case clean white and a black marker. 

 

"A pen might not stick well." He says, afraid that he doesn't have the right to correct Junhyung.

 

Junhyung just wordlessly nods, putting the pen down and taking both the phone and the marker from Seungjun's sweaty hands.

 

"Just a signature?" He asks and looks up to meet Seungjun's glowing eyes.

 

It's really damn cute Junhyung has to look up.

 

The marker's uncapped and sits above the white case.

 

"Yes, please." Seungjun nods eagerly.

 

He watches the hand move quickly, leaving a familiar trail of black and Junhyung finishes it with the J.H Seungjun's seen more than a couple times on the internet posted by lucky B2UTYs.

 

"Your aegyo was cute, sorry for being so cold." Junhyung says, handing the phone back to its owner.

 

"Aegyo isn't sunbaenim's thing, I know." Seungjun smiles politely, holding the phone in his sweaty grip, hoping for it not to slip out.

 

Junhyung hums, the coffee machine mimicking the sound, signalling Junhyung his coffee is ready.

 

"Would you mind taking my number as well?" Junhyung asks. "For work. Or not, I need younger friends." He adds and that makes Seungjun chuckle with delight.

 

Frankly, Seungjun cannot believe it's going so well.

 

He cannot believe that his celebrity crush just offered him his phone number.

 

Maybe Seungjun _was_ born under a lucky star, after all.

 

"Yes, sure." He makes sure to say instead of scream straight out into Junhyung's kind and beautiful face.

 

Seungjun unlocks his phone and finds the keypad. Once he does he gives the phone back to Junhyung who types in his number and presses call.

 

Once his own phone vibrates with Seungjun's number displayed he cuts it and Seungjun once again holds his phone in his hands. 

 

Now it's Seungjun's phone's turn to vibrate, for him - with a call from his manager.

 

He doesn't answer it. Instead he steps back to give Junhyung a polite bow with a smile double as sweet.

 

"Sorry, I have to go now." He says and Junhyung nods back at him.

 

"Let's talk often." Junhyung says and that gets Seungjun to sing the songs of heavens in his mind and eyes to be too busy smiling to see the phone glowing in his face with Youjin's phone number.

 

After a couple rings and when Seungjun speed walks through the corridor fast enough to rival Usain Bolt, Youjin picks up.

 

"Where are you?" Youjin asks as soon as he picks up the call, his voice stale.

 

"Youjin! Guess what, guess what!" Seungjun shouts into his phone.

 

"I don't know. Do I care?" Youjin's voice answers.

 

Seungjun stops for a beat.

 

"You know, you're right, you don't. Give the phone to Jihun." Seungjun instructs.

 

He can hear Youjin grumble something along with a shuffling sound.

 

"Get to practice, you're late." Comes Jihun's voice and Seungjun nods as if Jihun could see it. As if he didn't know already.

 

"I got Junhyung sunbaenim's phone number!" He shouts into the phone and it echos through the empty hallway.

 

"You did? Good job. Now please come to practice." 

 

"Yes!" He screams excitedly and cuts the call. He's so ready to pour this positive energy into dancing.

 

He goes outside where life is much brighter than it was two hours ago, and finds his car.

 

He gets into it, a line of curses following his every action.

 

Inseong looks at him, eyes asking, and Seungjun nods happily to answer, even the light smack he gets to the back of his head from the manager isn't enough to wipe the bright grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i mentioned c.a.p here in a negative light but i don't mean that! i love him, he's hot, i'm sorry!! also, i tried making this as realistic as possible, that's why there isn't much, you know, romance going on. i feel like anything more than this would be very unlikely to happen. ♡
> 
> the video that inspired this whole work is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgL_NM8mOGk)


End file.
